sobrevive
by sakuraflorece
Summary: Sakura una joven de ascendencia judía lucha por sobrevivir al holocausto con la ayuda de un general de la SS llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Como ambos se enamoraran lentamente en un ambiente donde el amor no es permitido, donde el odio y la muerte prevalecen, pero la raza, ni la cultura podrán evitar que estos dos jóvenes se unan intensamente.
1. Chapter 1

**prologo**

_-Mi nombre es Sakura Marie Haruno, nací el 28 de marzo de 1925, en Berlín, Alemania. Surgida de una familia de clase media, soy la primera de 2 hijos, mi hermano menor Ren nació un 10 de enero de 1939, tenía 14 años de edad en ese entonces y era sorprendente tener un hermanito a mi edad, pues pensé que siempre seria hija única ya que mi madre se le dificulto tener más hijos después de mi nacimiento. Ella lo llama una bendición de Dios. _

_Mi padre Kizashi Haruno un alemán nacido en Baviera, era una gran médico internista, mientras que mi madre Mebuki Stein Haruno, una austriaca con ascendencia rusa, antiguamente era enfermera, pero tras contraer matrimonio decidió convertirse en ama de casa. Ambos con ascendencia judía. _

_Fuimos una familia muy creyente, mis padres se esforzaron por darnos una excelente educación. Era una de las mejores de su escuela y soñaba con ser una gran doctora como mi padre, fui a clases de canto desde muy joven, pues siempre notaron que de niña amaba cantar, aficionada a las novelas literarias y al ballet, También hablaba dos idiomas, francés y ruso, este último lo aprendí gracias a mi querida abuela materna. _

_Mi hermano era un niño muy animado, a veces un dolor de cabeza pero lo amaba con todo su ser. Era feliz, tenía un perro que adoraba, muchas amigas y amaba pasear en bicicleta por la cuidad, lástima que todo eso haya quedado en el pasado._

_Ya no tenía a mi familia, ni amigas, ni podía disfrutar de su libertad, pues desde aquel día en que Adolf Hitler había llegado al poder, sus vida como la de millones de personas se convertirían en un infierno. _

_Soy Sakura y esta es mi historia. _

**Capítulo 1 **

_"el infierno se acerca"_

A comienzos de la década de 1930, el clima en Alemania era lúgubre. La depresión económica mundial había golpeado muy duro al país y había millones de desocupados. El recuerdo de la derrota humillante de Alemania quince años antes, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, estaba todavía fresco en la memoria de muchos, y los alemanes no confiaban en su débil gobierno, conocido como la República de Weimar. Estas condiciones propiciaban el surgimiento de un nuevo líder, Adolf Hitler, y su partido, el Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán de los Trabajadores, o partido nazi de manera abreviada.

"_Hitler es un maestro en la oratoria, cautiva a cualquiera con su grandes palabras de cambio y su ideales por este país, además de que transmite seguridad y confianza a sus ciudadanos, está claro que ganaría las elecciones" – _recordó aquellas palabras de su maestro de literatura.

El 15 de septiembre de 1935, se aprueba la Ley para la Protección de la Sangre y el Honor Aleman, impidiendo el matrimonio entre judíos y no judíos.

La vida de las personas judías o cualquier otra "raza" que no fuera Aria empezó a convertirse en un infierno. El gobierno había conspirado durante varios años contra los judíos, incrementando el rechazo de todos los alemanes Arios que los consideraban unas plagas para su país.

Entre 1937-1938 las cosas empezaron a alarmarse, el gobierno nazi no se conformó con las conspiraciones y discriminación verbal. Empezaron a privarlos de sus derechos como ciudadanos, prohibiendo a los judíos ejercer en el ámbito laboral, los doctores ya no podían seguir ejerciendo su profesión ya que solo los alemanes Arios solo podían tratar pacientes Arios, esto trajo una gran crisis en nuestra familia.

Las empresas propiedad de judíos empezaron a caer, e incluso fueron forzados a cerrarlas, debido a pintaban la estrella de David en sus locales con palabras feas y discriminativas.

Se nos prohibieron ir a escuelas normales, solo podíamos asistir a escuelas para judíos.

No teníamos derecho a votar.

Fuimos obligados a llevar la estrella de David en nuestra ropa, para ser reconocidos. Nuestros documentos debían llevar _Israel_, en caso de ser hombre o_ Sara _si es mujer al lado de nuestro nombre y una gran J fueron impresas en nuestros pasaportes.

La infelicidad nos arropo. Casi no salía de casa, había perdido comunicación con muchas de sus amigas, y temía que los guardias le hicieran daño.

4 de diciembre 1939 - Berlín, Alemania

Mi familia y unos amigos de mis padres estábamos reunidos en medio de la sala, escuchado las alarmantes noticias. Alemania había invadido Polonia, rompiendo así el tratado de Versalles.

-Dios mío esto provocará una guerra- dijo la señora Anna, una señora regordeta con peinado pomposo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de comerse las uñas, y eso no ayudaba nada.

-cálmate mujer, me estas poniendo nervioso- exclamo su marido, avanzando hasta el pequeño radio, apagándolo de una vez por todas. El ambiente era tenso, y lo odiaba, el sollozo de un bebe de 11 meses llamaba la atención de todos. Era mi hermano, al parecer él también se sentía incómodo y empezó a llorar con fuerza

-oh Mebuki trata de calmarlo, no es un buen momento- dijo la señora. Por una parte la comprendía, su madre vivía en Polonia, pero Ren es solo un bebe, no tiene la culpa.

Mi padre observaba callado, estaba sentado en sofá con los brazos cruzados, a veces no entendía como podía permanecer tan tranquilo viendo como todo se está cayendo en nuestro alrededor. ¿Que estará pasando por su mente?

-Kizashi, debemos salir de Alemania, ya esto se nos está yendo de las manos, lo he perdido todo y pronto nos echaran de nuestras casas como perros, es injusto. – dijo el señor Hollander.

-pero ¿dónde iremos? – pregunto mi madre, observando a papa.

-no te preocupes cariño, pronto solucionaremos esto y empezaremos de cero en otro lugar, pero deben entender que será difícil para nosotros salir de este país, así que tengan paciencia. – expreso con esa sonrisa calmada que tanto lo caracterizaba. – Sakura cariño, ¿no quieres unas galletas de almendras? Ve a la cocina y come algo hija.

Sabía que significaba eso, no quería que la "niña" escuchara cosas de adultos. Obedeció en silencio, dirigiéndose a la cocina, junto a ella se unieron su madre y la señora Hollander.

-¿no crees que Sakura debería de comer menos? digo eres una niña preciosa pero veo que estas… muy desarrollada para tu edad – dijo Anna mirándola de arriba abajo. Esto hizo que se sintiera incomoda y avergonzada, ¿Qué estaba sugiriendo? ¿Que estaba gorda?

-querida, Sakura es una señorita de 15 años, se formó hace 3 años es normal que su cuerpo empiece a cambiar. – dijo con naturalidad, dándole el seno a su hermano. Provocando un gran enojo de mi parte, había roto nuestro secreto.

-¡Mama era un secreto!- Grito enojada, para irse corriendo a su habitación. El tema de su menstruación era algo delicado para ella, que se lo haya dicho a esa señora chismosa era lo peor que había hecho.

Al entrar a su habitación y tirarse a la cama, recordó aquel día tan horrible para ella, el día en que según su padre dejo de ser un capullo, avergonzada se paró lentamente, parándose frente a su espejo.

Se miró de arriba abajo, para comprobar si lo que dijo esa señora era cierto. Empezó a desatarse el lazo de su vestido, quitando cada uno de sus botones. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, nunca se había mirado desnuda en su espejo, al dejar caer aquella prenda en el suelo, lo que vio la dejo en shock.

Llevo su mano a la boca horrorizada. Su cuerpo era totalmente distinto, ¡ahora parecía una mujer! sus senos, eran grandes a su parecer, redondos y llenos, sus caderas estaban más anchas, esa era la razón por las cuales su madre modificaba sus vestidos, no por estar gorda, no lo estaba, solo… su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Llevo su mano hacías sus senos rosando su pezón son la punta de sus dedos, provocándole un sensación tan desconocida para ella, un cosquilleo algo… placentero?

El llanto de ren nuevamente hizo que saliera del aquel trance. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Recogió rápidamente su vestido, prometiendo no volver a hacer aquello nunca más.

17 de octubre 1941- Berlín, Alemania

Estaba parada frente al mostrador, buscando entre sus libretas el número telefónico de una de sus amigas de la escuela. Había marcado a dos de sus amigas anteriormente pero una de ella no contesto y otra dijo estar muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para conversar. Recordó a Alicia una chica algo tímida pero encantadora con la cual había tenido una buena amistad durante mucho tiempo, habían perdido comunicación al cambiar de escuela.

-haber… aquí esta!- emocionada marco rápidamente el número, esperando impaciente a que contesten.

-familia Schell, con quien desea hablar- respondió una voz femenina.

-amm buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Alicia?

-espere un momento por favor.

Pasaron varios segundos que para ella fue una eternidad, hasta que por fin la chica había atendido.

-hola Alicia, soy Sakura, ¿cómo estás? – dijo emocionada la chica, por fin había podido tener comunicación con una de sus amigas.

-¿S-sakura? ¿Por qué me llamas? – pregunto la chica con voz algo nerviosa. Frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella respuesta tan cortante, se esperaba algo más emotivo por parte de una de sus mejores amigas.

-bueno es que tenía mucho sin saber de ti, pensé que te habías mudado, ¿por qué nunca me llamaste? – pregunto algo extrañada – pero no importa, ya que he dado contigo, ¿cuándo nos reuniremos? necesito contarte muchas cosas! – dijo contenta, pues necesitaba urgente de una amiga con la cual charlar.

-lo siento Sakura, pero eso no podrá ser, t-tu… ya no somos amigas- respondió rápidamente – y no me vuelvas a llamar- termino colgando la llamada.

Estaba sorprendida y sobre todo dolida, que había pasado para que le trataran así? Cerró el teléfono tirando la libreta con fuerza. Sentando se golpe en el suelo, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse. ¿Porque ahora todas sus amigas le daban la espalda?, todo por la situación que estaba pasando?

-Sakura, que ocurre?- pregunto su madre preocupada al verla llorar tirada en el suelo.

-madre, porque todos nos dan la espalda? – pregunto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esta solo miro esquivo su mirada, haciendo como si no la habría escuchado.

-levántate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – respondió avanzando hacia la cocina.

En ese momento se sintió sola, todo había cambiado, incluyendo su familia.

30 de marzo de 1942 – Berlín, Alemania

Hoy escaparían de Alemania, su padre después de tanto tiempo por fin había encontrado personas dispuestas a ayudarlo en Inglaterra. Los hollander habían desaparecido repentinamente, y se rumoreaba algo sobre un campo de trabajo, pero mi padre decía que eso le traía mala espina.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, ya estábamos listos, madre se encargó de abrigarnos bien y guardar lo necesario para comer en el camino. Ren estaba emocionado por fin a sus 3 años saldría a dar un largo paseo.

Lástima que ese paseo seria recordado como el peor de toda su vida, increíblemente dos días después de su cumpleaños número 17, iba a vivir en un infierno.

Justo cuando decidimos partir, tocaron fuerte y repetidas veces la puerta. Todos nos miramos asustados ¿quién era a esta hora? Y por que tocaban con tanta urgencia. Mi madre cargo a Ren abrazándolo fuerte. Yo me acerque a esta temerosa.

Padre estaba estético, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Los fuertes golpes en la puesta seguían retumbando en nuestros oídos. Con una mirada decisiva decidió abrir.

-vaya hasta que por fin deciden abrir, veo que van de salida – dijo un señor acompañado de varios hombres atrás. – ¿es usted el señor Haruno? – pregunto uno de ellos a mi padre.

Este asintió. Muerta de nervios pregunte – ¿qué quieren?

Uno de ellos sonrió cínicamente respondiendo – oh! no te preocupes preciosa, venimos a llevar a tu papi y mami a un lugar donde podrán trabajar a favor del país, debido a que Alemania ya no es un lugar seguro, por la guerra y debemos refugiarlos.

Fuera habían más personas siendo sacadas de sus casas, varios camiones en espera con familias ya dentro y otras se quejaban diciendo que no irían a ningún lado, siendo obligados a subir diciendo que era una orden del Führer.

Dentro, estábamos congestionados, una familia cargaba un pequeño de la edad de Ren, este lloraba temeroso ante el alboroto. Estaba nerviosa, a donde nos llevarían y que pasaba con los que nos esperaban en Inglaterra. Estaba tan confundida.

Al llegar, un tren nos esperaba, pero más que eso parecía un tren para animales. Veía montones de guardias de la SS armados indicándonos que avancemos en orden, gritando que no nos preocupemos que dentro nos brindaran alimentos y bebida. Habían cientos de personas con sus pertenecías agrupadas frente a los ferrocarriles, otros se quejaban por el desorden.

Un señor de avanzada edad hablaba sin parar, aparentemente nervioso, su esposa trataba de calmarlo pero era en vano.

"¡Entren ordenados! ¡No empujen! ¡Entren todos, vamos! "Escuchaba gritar a los guardias, empujando a los demás para que entren, de repente una mujer se salió corriendo tratando de escapar. Los guardias rápidamente la atraparon, pero esta se rehusaba a entrar gritando -no entrare a ese lugar! Es una falsa, nos están engañado! creen ustedes de verdad que se van a trabajar?, esos vagones no llevaran a la muerte, a la MUERTE! – grito esa mujer provocando la ira de los guardias.

La gente empezó a turbarse, nadie quería entrar a los vagones. Un guardia enfurecido apunto con su pistola hacia la frente de aquella mujer rebelde, ordenándole que entrara, esta no se inmuto mirándole de forma retadora.

-te di una orden, sube – ordeno una vez más. Esta lo miro con odio, escupiéndole en la cara.

Espantada retuve un grito ante tal hazaña, mi padre nos halo hacia atrás, mientras que mi madre se dio la espalda con Ren en brazos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-perra judía – dijo limpiándose la cara, para luego volver a apuntarle con el arma, disparándole en la cabeza.

Gritos de miedo e ira empezaron, nos obligaron a subir a todos cerrando las puertas. – Sakura ven-gritaba mi padre para no perderme entre la gente. Ren lloraba aferrado a mama y esta estaba en shock. La gente empezó a murmurar, otros llorar. Notamos como solo había una cubeta con poca agua y no había comida. Caímos en la trampa, ¿qué harán con nosotros? Al rato de las horas la gente empezó a gritar de desesperación, los gritos de ayuda, hambre y sed eran desesperante, el calor y el poco espacio era asfixiante. Empecé a llorar, quería salir de aquí, todos queríamos salir. _Todo saldrá bien dijo mi padre con una sonrisa_. Y yo hubiera deseado creerle.

4 días de viaje, y ya ha iban 7 muertos. Una señora de avanzada edad murió de un infarto, un señor al pedir comida a uno de los guardias en una de las paradas, un bebe asfixiado por su madre para no verlo morir de hambre y esta misma suicidándose más tarde con una cuchilla, entre otras más por causa que ya desconocía. El hambre, el encierro, el olor ha muerto, el calor, la sed, ver como mueren uno a uno, ver como otros caen en la demencia, los llantos de madrugada, ver a mi madre sufrir intentando darle el seno a un niño de 3 años para que sobreviva, frustrándose porque hace 1 años dejo de lactar, Escuchar a papa echarse la culpa, escuchar las esperanza de aquellos que aún tenían la fe que saldrán libres. Solo podía cerrar los ojos y volver atrás, cuando era feliz con lo poco que tenía.

Y el tren se paró, esta vez habíamos llegado al verdadero infierno.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Nota: hello, traje este nuevo fic y quiero decirles que esta idea me estaba rondado hace un tiempo. **_

_**Les confesare algo, escribir esto no fue nada fácil debido a que está relacionado con un acontecimiento que sucedió, la segunda guerra mundial y uno de los actos genocidas más grande de la historia, que fue la aniquilación de judíos de distintas partes de Europa, gitanos, rusos, negros franceses, españoles y todo aquel que se oponían al régimen. Debía ser cuidadosa para no cometer algún error con datos de la época, por lo que estudie bastante estos temas, perooo como somos humanos cualquier error me lo dejan saber jeje.**_

_**Como ya saben el fic es mío y se basara en como Sakura una joven de ascendencia judía lucha por sobrevivir al holocausto con la ayuda de un general de la SS llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Como ambos se enamoraran lentamente en un ambiente donde el amor no es permitido donde el odio y la muerte prevalecen, pero ni la raza, ni la cultura podrán evitar que estos dos jóvenes se unan intensamente.**_

_**ADVIERTO que esto no será color de rosa, ni tan romántico, al contrario habrá muchas escenas crudas, donde quizás, sientan rabia o derramen una lágrima etc. También participaran algunos personajes del anime. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Bienvenidos al infierno._

3 de abril de 1942, Polonia

_Auschwitz,_ recordó a alguien haber llamado así aquel lugar _. El trabajo libera_ , leyó en voz baja observando la entrada de lo que parecía ser su sentencia de muerte. Un giganteco portón de dos puertas y hierros algo oxidados se alzaba frente a nosotros, custodiado por varias guardias que nos daban la bienvenida.

Su corazón estaba desbocado, miraba por todos los lados tratando de encontrar a su familia, pero era imposible ver, porque eran llevados entre la gran multitud.

-¡Formen filas, mujeres a un lado, los hombre a otro, rápido! - decían en un grito ensordecedor con sus armas lista para asesinar, los perros ladraban y atacaban apresurando a la gente a obedecer.

Al dirigirse con miedo hacia el grupo de mujeres, sus ojos brillan al ver a su madre de lejos, corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-sakura- la llamo su madre aliviada con lágrimas en los ojos, sus manos pálidas temblaban, aferrando a un niño de 3 años como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miro a su alrededor y miles de mujeres de distintas edades se encuentran frente a ella, sollozando e intentado entender porque Dios permitió que sucedieran esto, otras simplemente estaban asustadas y caminaban para no tener el mismo destino de otros judíos.

-¡Oye! Usted he dicho mujeres a un lado, hombres por otro, que parte de eso no entendió? - pregunto enojado halando a Ren de forma brusca. Ante tal acción, comenzó a llorar con miedo, mi madre y yo tratamos de quitarlo de las manos de ese verdugo, pero este solo se burló alzándolo como un muñeco.

\- ¡devuélveme a mi bebe! - grito madre tratando de arrebatárselo

Este solo le sonrió sádicamente - este mocoso no pasa de 3 años no? - Dijo observándolo fijamente - un estorbo - concluyo tirándolo de golpe en el suelo, disparándole en el pecho.

El sonido de la bala atravesarle el pecho su hermano fue un puntapié a su corazón, estaba en shock, su hermano, su bebe, lo mataron. Los gritos de mi madre aferrándose al cuerpo de su pequeño hijo. Sus lágrimas salían de control llenos de sollozos, tenían éxito con su mente iba a explotar en cualquier momento ante tantos traumas. Estaba parada inmovilizada viendo a su madre irse encima de aquel desgraciado que había matado a su angelito, ganándose una patada de parte del guardia, pero esta estaba descontrolada, que había erguirse contra él.

-maldita judía asquerosa- dijo con desprecio apuntando el arma en dirección a su madre - no te importa tu vida? Pues a mí menos - apunto su arma nuevamente esta vez dirigiéndose a su cabeza.

-¡No, no por favor diez piedad! Madre, por favor, lloraba aterrada, tratando de manejarla y alejarla de aquel demonio.

-jaja mírenla, la chiquita llora por su madre, aww está bien- dijo dándole la espalda. Suspire tocándome el corazón, de momento específico que le daría un infarto.

Pero ... todo lo que necesito en cámara lenta. El sonido de una bala atravesar su cabeza, resonar por su mente, sintiendo otra vez ese característico dolor tan fulminante. La imagen de su madre caer de rodillas y desplomarse frente al cuerpo de su hermanito nunca se borrara de su cabeza. Y estallo

-¡NO! No Dios mío noooo! ¡Mamá! Mama por favor no- gritaba entre llanto inconsolable - porque, porque! Mama despierta, ren! Papa ayuda! - Llamaba gritando de dolor - sus lágrimas salían sin control, sus manos se aferraba al cuerpo frio de aquella mujer que le dio la vida, intentando reanimarla sin sentido alguno.

La gente observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada, muchos seguían su camino ignorando todo para no tener problemas, aquel guardia reía cínicamente junto a sus compañeros, burlándose de su dolor, disfrutando ver como su alma moría en aquel momento.

Obligada a pararse e ir junto al grupo de mujeres ya seleccionadas para "trabajar" dentro de aquel campo, observar durante su camino los cadáveres pisoteados de niños y ancianos que las filas han dejado en su camino, las personas pueden tener una causa del cansancio, el hambre y las heridas. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos hinchados, sin tener control alguno, recordando una vez más la perdida de sus familiares a manos de aquellas crueles personas.

Dentro de las mujeres les exigimos desnudarse para revisar todo el cuerpo, para luego colocar un pijama de rayas varios talles más grandes y escasamente lavados, su número 15620.

A su lado una chica de piel morena miraba a la nada, sus ojos café estaban vacíos, imaginaba que los suyos se verían igual, iba a hablarle pero pronto se oyó la orden.

Dos horas, tres segundos y medio día se necesitan para todos los niños menores de dieciséis años y ansíanos llevados a la ducha ... para no volver jamás. El olor de la carne quemada llego a sus fosas nasales dos horas después, incluso podría escuchar los llantos de esas almas errantes al dejar sus cuerpos, posiblemente, sin dientes y pelados; lo ideal para que se consuma más rápido en las llamas del crematorio. Algo cruel e inhumano que ya hace más un año se venía practicando.

Sakura se resignó, aguanto el hambre esa noche y empujo piedras hasta desfallecer. El sonido del arma de un soldado acabará con la vida de un rebelde o enfermo resonó tres veces en el día; una vieja desnutrida, una mujer cansada y una tuberculosa fueron castigadas con la muerte por no poder trabajar. Tuvo que acostumbrarse al sonido de los huesos sin carne crujir a la noche, a los llantos roncos y sin vida que la gente emitía; a levantarse temprano y ser golpeada por un uniforme cuando el cansancio la abatía. El alambrado electrocutado le hizo de obstáculos para escapar y sus fuerzas la iban abandonando a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Un silencio incomodo se forjaba en aquella reunión familiar. La familia uchiha estaba reunida celebrando la llegada del hijo menor, quien había llegado desde Alemania tras obtener el regalo de una licencia por su gran trabajo como soldado.

El sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra las finas vajillas, las miradas incomodas y las manos nerviosas de una hermosa señora que tiene sonreír, intentado así darle un poco de vida y paz a aquella reunión familiar. Con una tos disimulada Itachi Uchiha, rompió el silencio.

-bueno, nos alegra que estés entero hermanito, pensé que llegarías, no sé con un brazo menos o tuerto jajaja - aquella broma, que para su madre no fue nada gracioso, por la mirada desaprobatoria que percibió de esta, por lo menos relajo un poco aquel ambiente frio.

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió comiendo, añoraba la comida casera de su madre. Mikoto miraba fijamente a su hijo pequeño, que de pequeño ya no tenía nada. Acaba de cumplir 21 años y era todo un hombre fuerte y apuesto, pero aun así para ella siempre será su bebe. Todo estos meses sin saber de él era un constante preocupación, secretamente detestaba que su hijo estaba involucrado con el gobierno y sus guerras.

-cariño, me alegra tanto que estés bien - dije con una sonrisa - estoy contenta porque estarás de retiro por un tiempo, así podrás descansar y ocuparte de otras cosas menos… riesgosas. - al terminar decir esto, su esposo fugaku paro de comer para dirigirle una mirada seria a su hijo.

-me información sobre tu buena participación con el ejército, el führer está orgulloso y por tal razón te ha dado cuentos beneficios. Recuerda que todo esto es por la patria, hay que aplastar a todo aquel que se atraviese en nuestro camino, sobre todo a esas plagas de judíos. - dijo esto levantado su copa de vino.

Itachi se convirtió, dado por terminada la cena, algo que de cierta forma era visto como una falta de respeto, pues si el patriarca de la familia, no ha terminado de cenar, nadie puede pararse. Pero afortunadamente, este dejo pasar esto por alto. Sabía que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con el régimen, pero no era su opción elegir. A diferencia del, itachi era más de estrategias e inteligencia, trabaja con los planos entre otras cosas. En pocas palabras el orgullo más grande de su padre.

-bueno, ya me voy a casa, izumi y los niños me esperan en casas de sus padres - este se acercó a su madre dándole un beso de despedida, recibiendo la bendición de esta. Su padre solo asintió con la cabeza.

-cuídate, itachi - me despedí, a pesar de los choques que de vez en cuando teníamos, su hermano era la persona en las que más confianza.

Después de darse un baño largo, su madre se acercó dándole un recado. Varias cartas de Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de buena familia, a la que su padre interesaba comprometerlo, la chica era bella y muy atrevida, tenía 18 y estaba colgada por el desde que lo vio. No la amaba, de hecho le parecía algo fastidiosa y muy melosa, la idea de casarse no le agradaba del todo, pero tenía 21 y su padre exigía que formara una familia.

Ya acostado en su amplia cama, se dispuso a leer, tenían cartas dejándolas a un lado sin interés, noto que había una de su colega y mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze. Sonrió con burla, este no había tenido la misma suerte que él, le había tocado guardia, en uno de los campos, Aunschwitz.

Suspiro tratando de dormir. Amaba lo que hizo, amaba su patria y si aniquilar a las ratas judías era necesario, pues con gusto lo haría. Mañana daría un paseo por aquel lugar tan mencionado.

* * *

**hola, vi el capitulo habia tenido varios errores al subirlo, algunas palabras estaban fuera de sentido, asi que decidi borrarlo y volverlo a subir, a veces la pagina me hace estas cosas y es algo molesto la verdad, asi que les pido disculpa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

"_El trabajo libera" _

Hace ya más de una semana que se encontraba en Polonia, luego de estar en plena guerra con los Estados Unidos. Su destino se encontraba frente a si, unas rejas de hierro forjaban el infierno de millones de judíos, el olor a carne quemada y las gotas de sangre seca en el camino afirmaban que había llegado al lugar correcto.

-auschwitz- nombro en voz baja. Acercándose lentamente hacia el guardia que vigilaba la entrada.

-identifíquese – pidió aquel hombre de semblante serio con sombrero verdoso y de pecho firme. Este al verlo fijamente de cerca sonrió reconociéndolo rápidamente - sasuke bastardo! – grito aquel joven de ojos como el mar, avanzando para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-tsk, aléjate idiota – respondió con un empujón, sacudiendo su impecable uniforme negro que claramente advertía a todo aquel que le miraba era parte del principal cuerpo para militar del tercer Reich. Mejor conocido como la SS o escuadrón de protección.

-con el tiempo eres más amargado, si sigues así quedaras soltero por toda la vida- dijo el rubio quitándose aquel sombrero, rascándose su llamativa cabellera rubia con una sonrisa tonta que adornaba su rostro. – a todas estas, tu que buscas aquí? No que al principito le dieron un tiempo de descanso?

-hmp, estuve una semana en casa y ya me estaba volviendo loco, de hecho iba a venir el día seguido de mi llegada, pero realmente estaba cansado.

-como te envidio… pues ya vez, a diferencia de ti estoy en este lugar que es un asco total, viendo a toda esa gente morirse de hambre – dijo haciendo mueca de desagrado.

-hmp, no te quejes namikaze, este es un deber por la patria- dijo este pasado de largo por su lado, sin esperar respuesta del rubio.

-si… la patria – susurro mirando el horizonte.

Sasuke observo todo a su alrededor, las mujeres y los hombres trabajar en los campos no era algo que se veía con dificultad; sus huesos sobresalientes dentro de amplios uniformes parecido a pijamas y pómulos marcados les daba una apariencia desgarradora. Pero para un hombre que ya llevaba varias guerras y una educación en contra de la raza judía y gitana, aquello no era más que un hecho necesario, tanto como la conquista de América o la guerra por más territorios europeos. No sentía lastima, impresión ni nada por estilo, nada de eso se aparecía en su cerebro negado en ver la realidad.

Adentrándose más y más, observo a lo lejos, a un conocido soldado de su división, Neji Hyuga.

Al igual que él, ambos provenían de buena familia y eran conocidos por ser unos de los mejores militares y asesinos, con excelente puntería y gran sentido de supervivencia en campo abierto como cerrado.

Desvió su mirada hacia una larga fila de mujeres. Al escuchar el silbido de uno de los guardias, supuso que era hora del conteo. Se acercó hasta allá para observar detenidamente el proceso.

-Sakura, muévete es hora del conteo, si nos ven aquí dentro aun, nos mataras – susurro Tenten, la gitana con la cual había creado en esas semanas un gran lazo.

Esta al inicio era muy reservada, no hablaba con nadie, nunca lloraba y siempre mantenía su mirada fija en la nada. Hasta que una noche con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo que sus llantos todas las noches le impedía dormir. Esa era la primera vez que la había escuchado hablar, entendió rápidamente su idioma, ya que ella también hablaba francés. Allí cayó en cuenta de que ella no era la única que sufría, todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí, estaban sufriendo de gran manera aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente. A partir de ahí ambas se volvieron muy unidas. Esta le había dicho que tenía 19 años, no sabía exactamente su origen, solo que se había criado en un campo de Francia. Se casó con 16 años y su esposo gitano, había sido capturado junto a ella. Pero este había sido trasferido a Dachau.

Sakura rápidamente escondió aquel trozo de pan algo mohoso en un pequeño hueco detrás de su camarote. Ambas lo compartían tomando un pequeño trozo por día, ya que hoy tampoco iba a ver comida.

-vamos, vamos- dijo corriendo rápidamente junto a la chica. Al salir noto que la fila ya estaba avanzada, discretamente ambas trataron de pasar desapercibidas, sin éxito.

-hey! Ustedes dos – llamo un militar señalando hacia ellas, causando un respingo acompañado de un gemido de miedo. Inevitablemente empezó a temblar temiendo por su vida.

-Diosito ayúdanos por favor… -rogaba en susurros, causando que su compañera le dieron un ligero codazo.

-ustedes dos por que no estaban en la fila – pregunto aquel hombre de mirada sádica, sosteniendo aquella arma, como si esta le suplicara que acabara con esto sin mediar palabras.

Tuvo la suerte de poder retener el líquido, aquel que luchaba por no escurrirse entre sus piernas ante el susto que aquel militar le dio. Finalmente logro apartar su vista del arma, enfocándose en los botones de su camisa para susurrar una temblorosa explicación o intentarlo.

-eh…e-este… n-nosotras – sakura intento contestar, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no se le ocurría nada que decir.

-estábamos terminado de recibir a los nuevos, el general lo ordeno – respondió la castaña de forma segura mirando fijamente al militar.

Este la miro a los ojos intentando intimidarla, frunció el ceño con desagrado al notar como aquella gitana no se intimidaba. Sorpresivamente le dio fuerte cachetada para luego dirigirse a mí con la misma intención.

-Señor Herbert - interrumpió alguien uniéndose a nosotros.

Al levantar la mirada sorprendida, vio a un joven pelinegro de porte alto con un rostro muy varonil y perfectamente proporcionados, sus ojos parecían carbones, ardientes y tan oscuros como jamás había visto. En otra situación diría que era el hombre más apuesto que sus ojos han podido ver, pero nada de eso importaba si era un diablo más de este infierno. Sintió miedo al verlo, su mano se encontraba jugando con el gatillo de su arma, sus ojos no dejaban de posarse en ella, se sintió terriblemente intimidaba que no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

Este coloco sus manos en el hombro del militar – lo estamos esperando para iniciar el conteo, ya todo está listo, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo, logrando que el hombre asintiera.

-a la fila rápido – ordeno mirándolas con odio, diciéndoles en pocas palabras que en otra ocasión no serían salvadas.

Sasuke se había acercado a la fila, la cantidad de mujeres que había allí era considerable, cada día llegaban más y más. Sonrió con burla, el gobierno sí que estaba trabajando. Algo a lo lejos llamo su atención, dos chicas, pero una de ellas hizo que se quedara hipnotizado con aquella exuberante figura a pesar de que el hambre empezaba a notarse en su cuerpo. Un cabello algo brillante y largo que en medio de la grotesca calidad de vida que estaba viviendo lograba llamar la atención desde lejos.

Se acercó ellos para verla de cerca, estaba nerviosa, sus manos la delataban. Era preciosa, tanto que le hacía competencia a cualquier alemana Aria. Aunque un soldado alemán nazi no podía opinar asi de la basura que arruinaba su mundo, esa mujer lo acababa de sacar de su egoísta mundo nazi.

El militar estaba enojado, de momento observo como golpeo a la chica de pelo castaño, haciendo que esta se cayera, la judía rápidamente se cubrió asustada esperando su turno.

-Señor Herbert- llame impidiendo que lograra su objetivo, la chica me observo sorprendida, y yo no pude evitar sumergirme en aquellos grandes ojos verdes, la chica era blanca como la leche, sus nariz pequeña y fina, sus labios pálidos pero perfectos con forma del arco de cupido. Sin duda era preciosa.

Al salir de aquel trance se reprendió dentro de sí por sus pensamientos, ¿porque había hecho eso? Al desviar la mirada considero acabar con todo aquello.

-lo estamos esperando para iniciar el conteo, ya está todo listo, no hay tiempo que perder – dije para darme la vuelta echando un vistazo por última vez a aquella judía que por un momento llego a haber conmovido por lo menos un poco su duro corazón.

Sakura y tenten avanzaban rápidamente para colocarse en la fila y proceder con su rutina. Ese día trabajaron hasta que las pocas fuerzas y el hambre les permitieron, no podía permitirse caer, ni desmayarse, una acción como esa era una muerte directa, aunque pesándolo bien no caería nada mal.

Suspiro fuerte, ya era noche, los días se sentían eternos. Otra vez no había comida, esto era una tortura que no le desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos. Al fondo se veía a los guardias comer con gusto de sus alimentos, burlándose de nosotros dejando botando un poco de comida en el suelo. Pronto sintió sus ojos humedecerse, Dios mío hasta cuando…

El recuerdo de su familia volvió sintiendo su corazón oprimirse nuevamente. Tirada en el suelo frio recargando su espalda en aquella pared que la ocultaba de la vista de los demás, buscando por un momento algo de privacidad para sacar un poco de su dolor.

De momento sintió el sonido de unas botas acercarse en paso lento. Abrió los ojos asustada, era increíble el terror tan grande que le tenia a los militares, que le harian si la encontraban alli? La llevaran a los famosos baños? o la golpearan hasta matarla? Observo sus cayosas manos temblar sin control. Levanto la mirada para observar quien iba a ser el responsable de hacer su noche mas miserable, y se sorprendio al ver aquel joven de la SS de esta mañana.

-que haces aquí judía?- pregunto mirándola seriamente.

Sakura se sentía tan intimidaba por aquel hombre que no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Observo como el militar frunció el ceño molesto. Apresurándose en buscar una respuesta abrió la boca para tratar de responder algo coherente.

-am yo… yo estaba aquí y em buscaba mi cabaña– mintió con un tono difícil de escuchar y al torpe. No era capaz de míralo a los ojos, miraba sus manos nerviosa.

-hmp, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo – ordeno con tono de voz recto haciendo a la chica sobresaltarse un poco.

Esta levanto sus jemas verdes mirándolo con gran miedo. Pero sasuke solo quedó fascinado una vez más por ellos, para el eran los ojos más bellos que había visto en su vida. Grandes y verdes, sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad le daban un aspecto más atractivo y penetrantes.

Se acercó un poco más a la chica, haciendo que esta retrocediera un paso, sonrió dentro de sí, la chica le temía, se aproximó una vez más, y esta seguía retrocediendo hasta toparse con la pared quedando sin salida. Sus piernas temblaban sin disimulo. Parecía un gatito asustado.

Porque temes judía? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Acerco su mano hacia un mechón de pelo, pero la chica rápidamente se cubrió esperando alguna golpiza. Esto hizo que inesperadamente sintiera una molestia en su pecho.

-mírame – pidió bajando sus manos – la chica totalmente muda lo miraba sorprendida. Sasuke no tuvo control de sus actos y como si su mano se gobernara sola, le toco suavemente la mejilla, mirándola fijamente más cerca. Definitivamente era preciosa aun con todo el sucio pegado a su piel y aquel pequeño mal olor que surgía de si debido a los días que quizás tenia sin bañarse o por la ropa escasamente lavada que llevaba.

-cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto alejándose un poco. Vio como esta lo miraba un poco desconfiada

-sakura Haruno señor- después de su respuesta hubo un gran silencio, la observaba como un lobo hambriento a punto de devorarla. Y esta sentía que aquel ambiente tan pesado la haría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Pero decidió tomar valor para dirigirle la palabra sin su autorización.

-y-yo me puedo ir?

-no – respondió seco – tu espera aquí, ni se te ocurra moverte – ordeno mirándola fijamente. Sin una palabras más, se fue dejándola sola.

Al quedarse completamente sola, empezó a respirar fuertemente, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cada uno de los métodos en el cual podía ser asesinada por aquel hombre de mirada intimidante. Estaba segura que de esta no se salvaba, y se iba a querellar con los demás? y si iba a buscar a los demás guardias para matarla entre todos? Que le harían? La llevaran a la cámara al crematorio?

Su corazón bombeaba con intensidad, una parte de si le decía que desobedeciera sus órdenes y escapara, otra le decía que estaba atrapada y que jamás podrá escapar.

Escucho el sonido de las ramas moverse poniéndose alerta. Quedo en shock al ver lo que aquel militar traía en sus manos.

-toma- ofreció. Era un plato lleno de sopa con pollo. Estaba tan sorprendida que no ni siquiera movió un dedo, comida le estaba dando comida. Acaso estaba soñando y aun no se daba cuenta?

Sasuke la observo enojado – muévete judía antes de que me arrepienta – ordeno impaciente

La chica salió del trance tomando el plato con algo de desconfianza se sentó en el suelo y sin esperar más empezó a comer con desesperación, no le importo si estaba frio o caliente, no reparo el sabor, solo lo observo con desconfianza y se entregó a sus instintos.

Verla comer le causo algo raro en su corazón, quizás pena? Pero rápidamente intento remplazar ese sentimiento volviendo a su careta fría.

No te acostumbres a esto judía, ustedes se merecen todo esto, son una plaga para el mundo. Dijo con odio dándole la espalda, ni se te ocurra comentar esto- dijo tocando su arma haciendo que la chica tragara forzado asintiendo rápidamente.

Se fue con un sentimiento de confusión que no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Que había hecho? Desde cuando él se compadecía por esa gente asquerosa. Acaso la belleza de esa chica lo estaba volviendo un pelele? Se cuestionó mientras salía de aquel campo de la muerte, dirigiéndose a un lugar totalmente distinto.

Sakura había entrado cautelosamente a su cabaña, todos ya estabas acostados, rápidamente se acomodó en su camarote sin siquiera mirar a su compañera que no había podido pegar un ojo al no ver que estaba llegaba.

-pss, sakura- susurro discretamente- sakura – llamo nuevamente – donde estabas, pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

-shh mañana hablamos, si nos escuchan nos pondremos en peligro – susurro la pelirosa volviendo darle la espalda. La morena extrañada prefirió no seguir. Ciertamente debía dormir, mañana sería un día más sin saber que le deparara este infierno.

* * *

**Hello, ya estoy aqui nuevamente, quiero decirles que agradezco muchooo por sus comentarios y follows. espero que este cap les guste y sobre todo que me comenten que tal les parecio. besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

"_El trabajo libera parte 2"_

ya había pasado 2 semanas desde aquella extraña situación en la que había estado, secretamente aquel joven nazi llamado Sasuke Uchiha todas las noches le llevaba un plato de sopa o algún otro alimento que al parecer el no consumía para llevárselo a ella. Al principio tenía mucho miedo y no confiaba para nada en él, pero luego poco a poco sin poder evitarlo empezó a ganarse su confianza. Era un hombre muy serio, de carácter frio e incluso de lo poco que podía decir sobre él, es que demostraba ser muy arrogante y orgulloso. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era para destilar odio y discriminación hacia su "raza" ha y para amenazarla con matarla si se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Lo que no entendía era por qué hacia todo eso por ella si tanto la odiaba, sencillamente era algo que no entendía y que tampoco se atrevería a cuestionárselo. Había guardado el secreto por algunos días hasta que una noche le llevo un pedazo de pollo escondido entre su bata a su amiga, está sorprendida le había preguntado como había conseguido aquello, ya que la última vez que los nazi le había llevado comida fue hace 4 días, entonces allí le conto toda la verdad. Lo que no espero fue el desagrado total que estoy causo a tenten.

-¿A cambio de que te da comida Sakura?- pregunto la gitana mirándola de forma sospechosa.

-a cambio de…? A que te refieres tenten?- pregunto confundida. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en que le pediría algo a cambio, de hecho nunca lo ha hecho. Solo la observa fijamente todo el tiempo y en ocasiones de una manera que he de admitir la hacía sentir muy incómoda pero hasta ahí.

-¡oh Fille idiote! – exclamo la castaña negando con la cabeza varias veces. – de verdad eres tan inocente? Sakura es un nazi.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no entiendo porque me dices tonta, él se ofreció y yo no estoy en condiciones de negarle un plato de comida, nos estamos muriendo de hambre! Quizás… no sea tan malo. – dijo mirando el suelo ante lo último dicho.

-no puedes confiar en un nazi, por ellos estamos aquí, por ellos mueren miles a diario. No debes confiar en él y si te descubren estarás muerta, a lo mejor es una trampa!

-Hey! a trabajar perras – grito uno de los guardias interrumpiendo aquella conversación. Pero para sakura aquella conversación le había dejado una gran preocupación.

* * *

-El día está hermoso- suspiro una rubia de melena larga recogida en un alto moño con un pequeño y modesto sombrero algo llamativo, vestida con un traje de chaqueta color azul marino con un cinturón y polleras con tablas y pliegues, era una moda que había surgido en Francia. Imitando así a los trajes militares.

Ino se sentía contenta, después de mucho tiempo, por fin había logrado verse con su amado sasuke. Habían llegado a un modesto restaurante para tomar un poco de té y charlar.

Sasuke estaba distraído, ciertamente no deseaba estar allí, pero su padre había insistido en que debía salir más con ino y de una vez por todas pedirle matrimonio.

Observo a la chica que no para de hablar, ciertamente era muy bonita, sus ojos azul cielo a pesar de ser muy expresivos no eran algo fuera de lo común, no como los de Sakura, a diferencia de esta sakura tenía los ojos de un verde con un tono único que nunca había visto, e incluso muchas veces en las noches se preguntaba que tono de verde era aquel. Observándola nueva mente concluyo que sakura tenía los ojos más grandes y las pestañas más largas, bajo hacia sus pómulos, noto el rubor artificial que esta llevaba, ino tenía el rostro más fino, sakura más redonda y podía decir que ambas eran de una misma edad, pero ino por su apariencia parecía más adulta. Mirándole los labios, noto la gran diferencia, ino llevaba un labia rojo que la hacía ver más atractiva, sus labios eran delgados pero suficiente para provocar deseo de cualquier hombre, más los de sakura era un poco más carnosos y con forma de arco de cupido, tenía unos labios únicos y llenos que a pesar de la mala vida y la palidez que poco a poco le daban paso a un color rosa natural gracias a los alimentos.

Ino paro de hablar dándose cuenta de que sasuke la miraba fijamente, parecía como si estuviera estudiándola, cosa que hizo que se sintiera muy nerviosa y emocionada. A caso estaba notando lo bella que se puso para él?

-amm pasa algo amor? – pregunto con tono coqueto, sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamara asi, pero no le importaba, Dios! Estaba desesperada tenían meses enviándose cartas y se veían muy pocas veces debido a la guerra, y por tal razón nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener un momento intimo con él, deseaba un beso de su parte, pero este parecía ajeno a todo. A veces se cuestionaba si sasuke realmente estaba interesado en ella…

Sasuke al salir del trance se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, estaba comprando a ino con la judía. Frunció el ceño incomodo, parándose rápidamente sin mediar palabras. Esto dejo extrañada a la rubia quien no entendía la repentina actitud de este.

-hmp vamos. Tengo servicio en 2 horas, debo llevarte a casa.

-pero, no estas de licencia? Porque vas a ese horrendo lugar lleno de esa gente mugrosa

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondió cortante. Esto provocó que la chica rápidamente se sintiera dolida, amenazando con romper a llorar. Sasuke al notar esto, respiro profundo acercándose a la chica.

-discúlpame mi dama, solo no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos – dijo levantándole el rostro suavemente, esta lo miro fijamente esperando lo que tanto había deseado en todo este tiempo y el decidió acortar distancias de una vez por todas y cumplir su deseo.

Dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero que esta rápidamente aprovecho para sujetarlo de la nuca y profundizar más aquel beso, que tierno paso a ser bastante apasionado. Al terminar el beso no pudo evitar imaginar a sakura siendo besada por él.

-rayos!- dijo inconscientemente, espantando a la chica.

-q-que paso? A caso… no te ha gustado?

-no, estuvo bien, de hecho estuvo muy bien– alago – es solo que olvide que tenía un compromiso y deben estar esperándome. Lo siento, te llevare a casa. – dijo para acercarse al auto, un Chevrolet negro del año, obsequiado por su padre.

* * *

iba pensativa, desde que llego había estado buscando la manera de escapar de este infierno, planeando mil maneras de escapar, pero al ver como mucho lo intentaban tal cual ella lo había planeado, al ver como estos fracasaba se sentía más y más frustrada. Cada día odiaba más a esos hijos de putas.

Caminado noto como un grupo de guardias se reían, al parecer burlándose de algún acontecimiento. Como se ve que disfrutan tortúralos, si tan solo hubiera aprendido más de su abuela, los hubiera maldecido por toda la vida. Sin darse cuenta se quedó observándolos con odio, apretando los puños con gran rabia, cuanto deseaba matarlos a todos.

Uno de ellos se percató de su presencia, susurrándole a su compañero algo que por la distancia no logro entender. Decidió seguir su camino, evitarlos es lo mejor.

-hey gitana! – llamo uno de ellos, haciéndola parar en seco.

-ven aquí rápido – grito otro con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

Apretó los puños, aunque no lo aparentaba, les temía en el fondo de su corazón. Y era de entender, tenía suficientes razones como para tenerles terror. Obedeció acercándose lentamente, con cada paso sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Estado frente a ellos los observo tragando su nerviosismo.

-sabes eres bastante peculiar- dijo uno de ellos mirándola de arriba abajo.

-sí, siempre nos miras con superioridad, como si tu raza fuera más que la nuestra. Eres una vulgar gitana. De leguas se nota! ese lunar arriba del labio, Tu color de piel.

-que hacías allí mirándonos? A caso nos ibas a echar un hechizo? Uhhh jajajaja – se burló este haciendo reír a los demás.

Uno de ellos movió su cabeza mandado una señal, 2 de ellos se fueron quedando 3. Uno de ellos se colocó detrás, atrapándola sorpresivamente.

-suéltenme, que hacen! Suéltenme! – grito tratando de zafarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, una lucha en vano ya que era 3 para una moribunda mujer.

Pataleando sin cesar, noto como habían entrado a la choza del frente. Los dos de afuera cerraron la puerta. Abrió grandemente los ojos completamente asustada, que le iban a hacer? Déjeme ir por favor… susurro con miedo.

-oh tienes miedo, no temas solo haremos algo que a las zorras como tú les gusta mucho.

Los demás empezaron a reír divertidos, uno de ellos la empujo cayendo sobre un montón de sacos de papas. Fría observo como ellos empezaron a desnudarse. Rápidamente se levantó tratante de escapar, pero uno fue más rápido y la tomo del pelo, pegándola a su torso.

-NOOOOOOO auxilio! Suéltenme- grito aruñando los brazos de aquel sujeto, nada servía. El sujeto se tiro con ella hacia el costal de papas inmovilizándola, dejándola a merced de los otros 2 que se acercaban a paso lento.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, lagrimas cayendo sin control. No podía gritar, la mano del guardia que la acorralo, la apretaba fuertemente la boca. Uno de ellos le subió rápidamente la pijama, tomando sus senos sin consideración, apretándolos como si de una masilla se tratara. Intento luchar una vez, gritando crudamente aun con la boca tapada. El otro guardia estaba parado sosteniendo su pene erecto, se masturbaba mientras observaba a su compañero chupar los senos de aquella chica lastimándola por la brusquedad. Cansado de jugar con aquellas mamas, le bajo bruscamente los pantalones. Esta aprovecho par a lanzar patadas evitando que estos se acerquen. Nada de eso se servía el guardia enojado la golpeó fuertemente haciendo que se fuera de lado. Cállate perra! Si colaboras todo saldrá bien – grito Aquel que la sostenía. Se paró desabrochándose también los pantalones estando a la par de los demás. – míralo como un trabajito y si lo haces bien quizás te dejemos ir eh?

La tomaron del pelo casi arrastrándola para colocarla nuevamente sobre aquel costal y abrirle las piernas bruscamente.

-uhhh pero mira que tenemos aquí, dijo mirando a sus compañeros con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin perder tiempo se colocó sobre ella penetrándola de forma bruta, causando un grito desgarrador a la chica que aun con sus débil brazos luchaba por quitárselo de encima.

Empezó a moverse rápidamente, causando sonidos desagradables. Los demás esperaban impaciente su turno. Tenten cansada dejo de luchar, dejando sus brazos caídos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no ver más de lo que sería una eterna imagen en su mente. Solo toco esperar, esperar a que ellos se cansaran de abusar de ella, esperar a que la mataran de una vez por todas.

* * *

Sakura se dejó caer en el suelo, totalmente agotada, tenía sed y pronto sentiría que se iba a desmayar. Ya el sol se estaba posando, gracias al cielo. Miro a los lados para ver si veía a tenten, pero no era asi, últimamente habíamos decidió no pasar tanto tiempo juntas, para evitar que nos separaran al ver que habíamos formado una amistad. No debíamos llamar la atención eso era todo.

Parándose se dirigió a hacia aquel lugar donde todas las noche esperaba a Sasuke, recordó las palabras de tenten y no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante una mala jugada por parte de este. Quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que se enojara y le lastimara o miedo a su respuesta.

Suspiro y se sentó a esperar. A lo lejos veía el portón con aquella frase que tanto odio le había tomado.

"_El trabajo libera" _ gran mentira era aquella, los trabajos forzados y el hambre darían a cabo con la muerte, que sería la "libertad" a la que esa frase se refería. Por una parte se sentía conforme de que sus padres y hermano hayan muerto antes de vivir este infierno. Y así cerró los ojos, imaginándose a ella en el cielo junto a sus padres, recordando los momentos más felices de su vida. Sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron como mucho 3 horas y sasuke no apareció, se levantó sintiendo un poco de desilusión, algo que en si la extraño. Ignorando aquello avanzo rápidamente a su cabaña.

* * *

**volvi e.e **

**jajaja bueno realmente este cap fue bastante doloroso no lo negare. **

**sakura al parecer esta sintiendo algo por sasuke o somos nosotros los confundidos?**

**sasuke en definitiva esta obsecionado con sakura y eso le puede traer grandes problemas. **

**tenten... realmente no tengo palabras, fue dificil escribir esto aunque trate de hacerlo lo mas breve y menos sucio, para los que son muy sensibles y eso. **

**agradezco el apoyo, realmente amo cuando me comentan. espero su opinión sobre este cap. los quiero! **


End file.
